Last Moments
by BlueAngel7410
Summary: The death of the characters in their point of view *SPOILER ALERT* I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES
1. Finnick

LAST MOMENTS HUNGER GAMES JUST SOMETHING ME AND Darknesse Sidhe HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR FUN

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

Finnick had always known he would die someday. The concept of death was not new to him he'd known it since his name was called out when he was 14 since he'd been elected out of his district to participate in the Hunger Games. Heck he'd known it ever since the concept of death had been introduced to him, when he been no more than 3 years old. In district 4 death came easily to those who were not careful lucky or both.

But he'd never expected to die like this.

While competing in the games, he thought that if he were to die, it would be through missed chance, miss fortuned or through the hand of another, maybe even his own district partner Serena Dare. After the games, he maybe expected that if he would to die at all, he would have been killed by some other mischance, or maybe killed by one of the capitols servants. If he'd somehow managed to piss off President Snow, on the other hand, whenever he was imagining his death, he always had seen himself dieing with Annie. No matter scenario he pictured his death in, he always been with Annie. That was just him being vain though.

But falling into a sea of rapid mutts, with their rolling eyes, extended claws, and foaming mouth, while his friends- not including Annie, sadly- climbed up to safety without him? That was new.

It all started when the 74th annual Hunger Games had begun. In district 12, the mining district a 16 year old Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister, to complete in the games. She and her district partner Peeta Mellark had to fake a romance in order for them both to win.

When the capitol said that there could only be on winner anyway they threatened the capitol with suicide knowing that they would have to have a champion. This was a start of an anti capitol revolution that Finnick mysteriously found himself drawn into.

The next thing he knew he was there plunging into his sad, sad death.

He Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and others had been keeping refugee in a sewer when capitol mutts attacked. They found a ladder which they can use to climb up to safety. Finnick was last to climb up the ladder.

While he was climbing a mutt caught up to him and pulled him back by the hair. The last thing Finnick saw before he died was Annie's face. Then the darkness took over his vision.

R.I.P


	2. Prim

**I don't own the Hunger Games because I don't.**

PRIM:

She'd only wanted to help.

She hadn't been suicidal when she had snuck in with the other nurses even though she was only thirteen. She hadn't been seeking attention. She had never wanted any real attention. All she had wanted to do was help, even if it had been the Capitol's children she would be helping.

Helping.

Was that such a crime?

Prim's mother Mrs. Everdeen was a proper healer who worked wonders for her patients, never turning down any who sought her help. Prim's sister Katniss was the Mockingjay, the leader of the revolution against the Capitol. They helped. They helped everybody. So why couldn't Prim?

But now here she was. In the Capitol. Helping. Just like she'd wanted.

She was glad that she was doing what she was doing, but as she looked across at the weeping and wounded children all around her, it sunk into her for the first time that she might die.

Prim had known it before, but it hadn't seemed to matter until now. And now that it did matter, it washed over her like a wave of fear, panic, and anxiety.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and steeled her nerves. She could do this. Prim turned, her eyes falling on a little boy with a twisted-looking leg that was clearly broken. The boy was crying, his small hands wiping almost frantically at his sun-kissed face.

Prim felt her resolve harden. She began to walk towards him.

Then she heard it: Katniss's voice, coming from behind her, almost as if from a great distance.

"Prim. Prim!" Katniss's voice was screaming, calling her name.

Prim's pale blue eyes widened and she began to turn, her elder sister's name already forming on her lips.

_Katniss._

And then the second wave hit.

The pale white parachutes came falling from the sky, the cloth fluttering like angel wings amongst the soot and carnage of the ruining Capitol. Albeit the wings of angry, avenging angels.

The explosion hit Prim like a wave. Scarlet lights danced in her eyes. She flew through the air, watching numb and mute as long crimson cuts appeared along her arms and legs as the light in her shining blue eyes began to fade away.

It didn't hurt, but Prim knew from years of helping her mother with the healing of bombing victims that that was just the initial shock of the bombs.

Just before her world turned completely dark, Prim found that she could still hear her sister's voice calling her name. Her last thought was, _Will Katniss know that it was painless?_

Rest in Peace, Prim Everdeen.

**The next death will be Clove's. **

**Please, review!**


	3. Rue

**Neither Blue Angel 371 nor Darknesse Sidhe owns the Hunger Games.**

**There's been a change of plans, and we're posting Rue's death before Clove's.**

RUE:

Somewhere, someone was singing.

The tune, although hazy in the ears attached to a dying body, was familiar, and so was the voice singing it, although hazy and regretful.

After a moment's brief struggle, Rue's darkening mind called up a memory, and she knew the singer was Katniss. The scent of flowers was heavy around her, and after a while she remembered why she was lying on the ground, and why there was such a heavy, sharp, pulsing pain in her abdomen.

She was dying.

The thought made her feel faintly apprehensive. Although it wasn't as if she'd actually expected to win the Hunger Games, she was disappointed. If she died now, she would be leaving so much behind – her sister, her family in general, and her district partner Thresh whom she'd befriended during training.

On the other hand, her short twelve years of life had been hard, and she would've liked release.

Katniss continued singing, her voice catching a few times in emotion. Everything was beginning to drift away now, but she clung on to life for a few more moments, at least hoping to reach the end of the song.

Then another spasm of pain rocked up her weak body and she stirred feebly, realizing it was hopeless.

_I'm sorry, Katniss_, she thought. If she'd had the energy to say the words aloud, she would've been whispering. _I'm sorry I'm going to die. I'm sorry I can't stay and watch you win … or even, cling on for long enough to hear the end of the song. I'm sorry._

She _was_ sorry, but some part of Rue was happy to get it over with.

Her senses faded, and she felt herself falling back into a golden Abyss.

_Fin._


End file.
